The present invention relates generally to an improved front cover for a fishing reel such as a spincast reel. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in the structure and method of assembly of a fishing reel front cover.
A variety of different types of fishing reels are available in the marketplace. One common type of reel, known as a spincast reel, typically has a reel body to which a front cover (or “front cone”) is attached. The front cover defines a front compartment in which a line spool and pickup head are located. The pickup head rotates when the reel's crank handle is turned by a user so as to wind fishing line around the spool. The fishing line extends through an opening at the forward end of the front cover.
A metal front cover is desirable as it provides an attractive finish and a solid feel when handled. However, the front cover must have a suitable locking mechanism to attach it to the main body. For example, the front cover may be equipped with internal threads that engage external threads defined on a forward portion of the main body. Alternatively, the cover may include tabs that are twisted into corresponding slots located in the reel frame. It is often not cost effective to form these features from metal. 
Thus, the art has provided various two-piece front cones in which a metal cone is attached to a plastic locking piece. One example of this technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,010 to Bacher. The Bacher patent shows a front cover having a first cylindrical part (11a) having a front and rear edge. The second part (11b) has a conical forward portion and a cylindrical rearward portion. The second part defines tabs (54) that seat within cutouts (60) defined in the first part to lock the parts together. The first part may be made of plastic and the second part may be made of metal, such as aluminum.
While this two-piece technique has worked generally well, it is not without disadvantages. Because internal components push on the front cone with considerable force, the two-piece cover may not be reliable in the long run and may exhibit rigidity problems.